Mobile-terminated messages may be sent from a valid mobile directory number (MDN), a valid telephone number (TN), or a valid Internet-to-mobile message provider to mobile subscribers from sources on different carrier networks. Such messages may be sent in a broadcast manner such that a large volume of message traffic may be generated from the same MDN or TN in a short period of time. Some mobile-terminated messages are unwanted and are also known as SPAM.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.